Too close to you
by Sooky-babi
Summary: He wanted to hold, he wanted to feel he wanted everything that was forbidden... What a brother can teach to his sibling remians a scar that can burn endlessly. Incest relationship, Yaoi IruxSasu SasuxNaru


**Too Close to you**

**Disclaimers:** Kishi-sama owns them all

**Warning:** Incest relationships and yaoi

Harlo my smexci readers,

This story is written to celebrate Sookybabi's 18th Bday as reading yaoi is soon legal for me – seriously hates it, it felt more dirty when it's illegal, lol- :D

Thank you for visiting my second yaoi ff -blushes- fanfic (lol, yes I should of finished one first then come and start another one). Depending on the response I'll see whether this will be a series or left as a one shot ho ho ho

I am very touched by the people that have supported me so far. My gratitude to you beautiful beings out there.

For those who are reading my work for the first time. I want to thank you for clicking on this story – bows down in respect -. Please enjoy your stay and I hope you will get to know me well via my fanfics –in general u should get the idea that I am a very pervi little girl- **random ranting:** I was sitting next to this guy on the train ... and he had a mmm excited member and **no **I wasn't looking on purpose but it was obvious every one was looking ...god it was very disturbing shudders don't let it happen to u! btw he was okay looking lol (-.- ;)

claps her hands … okay time for some incest muahahahahaha

.- .- .- .-. -. - .- .- . -. -. -. -. - .- . -. -. - .- .- .- . -. -. - .- .- .- .- .- . -. -. -. -. - .- .- .- .- .- .- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When he touches me,

Only he would burn me,

When I scream,

Only he would hear,

When I bleed,

Only I would feel the pain.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Too Close to you**

**Prologue**

It was a cold night the moon was in hiding from its viewer, illuminating the peaceful sleeping Konoha were only the brightest stars above. Crickets and cicadas were hardly heard in the still crisp air. A breath of wind sighed through the leaves causing it to cast dancing shadows across the Uchiha residence.

A lonely figure in traditional ANBU uniform was found planted on the smooth planks of the Uchiha household in the earliest hours. The young teen sat silently like a tiger waiting for a prey as he looked up into the distance of the black dotted with silver twinkles.

_Footsteps._

Alert dark eyes instantaneously darted to the source; they softened and relaxed after recognizing the owner of the soft approach. Those eyes returned their attention to the darkness.

A young paled face raven haired Sasuke tapped his brother gently.

Waiting a few seconds before the elder would respond.

"Mmm? What is it Sasuke-chan, do you need me to accompany you to the toilet?" a smooth voice spoke.

The younger boy blushed and pouted.

"Onii-chan! Don't be mean! You know I learnt to go by myself already" his brother whined and stuck out his tongue behind his brother's back.

"I saw that Sasuke-chan" chuckled his brother.

"Onii-chan never teaches me how to do that! I want to see things like that imagine what I could do at school, I won't need to study any more I'll just use the Sha-l-in-gen!" exclaimed the excited boy.

_Why is he so cute? _

Without notice, Itachi's arm pulled the surprised boys into his arms so he sat on his lap.

Itachi's arms surrounding the boy.

"It's Sharingan you knuckle head" the ANBU member corrected the boy as he nuzzled his face into the boy's mop of silky raven hair.

"I said that! Stupid Nii-chan," the boy defended.

"Why are you up? I thought you were sleeping when I checked on you before"

"I had a horrible dream and when I woke up you weren't there and Tou-san didn't say you had a mission so I waited for you to come back and I got sick of waiting so I came out to look for you!" the boy quickly explained.

Itachi snickered.

"Don't tell me you got scared of a dream squirt" a smile inched across the cool face.

"Hmph"

Sasuke dug his fingers into Itachi's bandaged arm.

"Fine, tell me what happened" his brother prompted.

"It was about us. Every one was gathered together to see something amazing! There was this fire, it was beautiful and strange. It wasn't a normal fire. It was purple and black every one admired it. Every one wanted to touch it. But that fire refused to let any one close, it was alive… it was like if it was trying to avoid everything around it. I reached out towards it…then the last thing I can remember is it swallowed me and I screamed and screamed for you to come and save me then… I woke up" Sasuke turned his head around so he could bury his tear streamed face into Itachi's chest.

Itachi felt the small frame shudder has he sobbed silently, his brother's hands clung onto the black material.

The Anbu's heart began to beat rapidly, his hands reached to stroke the silky black hair, calming down the restless soul.

"It was only a dream, Baka!" the older brother commented as his arms tightened around the frame giving it more support.

After comforting his sibling, the two brothers returned to the activity that Itachi was previously enjoying.

Two pairs of dark eyes gazed into the open sky.

"Ano, Nii-san…Why do you come out by yourself like this so late at night?" big eyes curiously questioned his brother.

There was hesitation in the response.

"I …got bored…looking at the sky gave me something to do."

There was a pause.

"The sky is always changing." Itachi softly replied his eyes fixated high above.

"Huh? But the sky is so boring. I don't understand how you can't get tired of it" commented the boy.

"There are many things that you don't understand Sasuke-chan"

Not taking notice of the meaning behind the statement the younger sibling laid deeper into his brother's inviting arms, closing his eyes as he attempted to return to slumber.

Sasuke continued to mumble softy, sharing more secrets and news with his beloved Nii-san.

Only when Itachi heard a soft heaving from the small mass did he begin to carry Sasuke back to their room with the need to adjust a few limbs.

He made his way silently down the polished wooden floorboards, his skills prevented any sounds. Reaching their room, Itachi reached out with a leg to gently tease open the bamboo sliding door. He set foot on the tatami mats that covered the plane of the room.

Entering softly, he made his way towards the laid out futon.

Looking down to his luggage a smile reached his thin lips.

Sasuke remained peacefully sleeping in his warm arms.

Carefully laying the boy down, Itachi shifted the covers to accomadate the occupant.

Itachi studied his younger sibling whose Yakuta had become loose exposing the length of his young shoulders. He lent down so near that the length of his fringe trailed across a pink cheek.

Sasuke had undeniable perfect cream skin, big dark eyes and soft flourished lips.

These things…

That Itachi wanted…

These things that he was so closed to…

These things that were so forbidden…

Placing his cool lips onto the younger parted lips, he pressed down lightly so he wouldn't wake Sasuke.

Itachi secretly stole a kiss from his sibling unresisting lips.

"There are many things that you don't understand Sasuke-chan"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muahahha how was it? Did u want steamy sex –evil laugh-, it was Short ne? lol well this is the beginning or the end –insert doomy music-:D If you guys feel like I shame the ItaxSasu standard please flame me and I'll remove it. About dirty dancin' eehhh I will update as soon as possible…coz it just takes too much energy to think of what to type. Thankies once again –muahs muahs muahahhaa- welcome back sourgrape D and thank you bleh bleh ! (**Author's hint:** btw if u remember the color of the fire that Itachi used against Jiaraya u can understand why I described the fire black and purple!)

love Sookybabi


End file.
